


A kitty and it's bear

by Destroyua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anime, BoyxBoy, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyua/pseuds/Destroyua
Summary: {AU}Yurio, Phichit and Ji are 16 years old and are the best bros.One day Yurio wakes up with a hangover not knowing where he is, what happened and who is sleeping next to him.





	1. Mc Donalds

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fanfic I hope you like it!  
> I'm sorry for grammar mistakes!  
> !!WARNING!! IT COULD CONTAIN STRONG LANGUAGE  
> Let the story start~

I don't know how I ended up going shopping with Phichit and Ji but here I am.  
I've waited outside the stalls hoping they would hurry up changing their clothes.  
This shop only has these hipster-tumblr clothes but nothing in leo or tiger style!  
Ok there was a leo-leggings but as if I would wear these!  
At first I wanted to... well... grab them and look if they would fit and Phichit gave me this "I know you want them" look, but I choose to ignore them, and him.  
"Yurio? Do you think this jacket looks good on me?"  
Phichit' s voice dragged me out of my thoughts.  
Phichit opened the door of the stall presenting me his black bomber jacket, that looked like every bomber jacket in every shop.  
"Don't you already have 3 of these bomber jackets?"  
I asked annoyed. I was hungry and just wanted to go to Mc Donalds eat something before going to the training.  
"Yes but this one is different!"  
He watched himself in the mirror while he was standing in the door frame between the stall and the floor.  
Ji, who was in the stall next to Phichit came out with a bunch of clothes. Sighing.  
"What is wrong?"  
I asked Ji trying to sound interested.  
"I thought these shirts would look cute on me but they don't!"  
He was holding up some childish shirts with animals on them in different colors.  
He brought them to the table where everyone throw their clothes on when they won't take them.  
"Ok I take it!!!!" Phichit yelled happy and changed the new bomber jacket with his old, so he can go buy it.  
20 minutes and a long annoying talk about who is more flexible Ji or me later we arrived at Mc Donalds. It was so full in it I wasn't even sure if we would get a table.  
"I'm searching for a table!" I said. I didn't wanted to talk to the cashier. I hate making orders. I don't know why it's just like this.  
"What do you want?"  
Ji asked tilting his head to the side like he was one of these anime characters he adores.  
"It's not that simple!" As dramatic as he could say, Phichit joined in giggling over his bad joke.  
"Just get me something!"  
With these words I walked away searching for a table, hoping they would get me lots of food. I don't look like I could eat much but i can! I am also that friend that won't gain weight even if I would eat a whole year only fast food things.  
It's really hard finding a place to sit in a Mc Donalds After half of the schools in our town have free and every group of friends decides to go to Mc Donalds.  
Just as I was about to turn back to my 2 Asien friends, a group of hipster kids stand up. Yess I walked to the table as fast as I could so nobody could take the table away from me!  
While watching other people searching places I grabbed the chair on the table to pull it a little bit out so I could sit on it.  
Suddenly the chair was pulling in a different direction as I was pulling.  
A red haired girl was grabbing the lean of the chair, smiling at me.  
"Oops I'm sorry kid I didn't realized you wanted to sit here too!"  
The red haired girl said with a lovely voice.  
"Here is another table Mila we can sit here!"  
I couldn't see who said that, but the voice was deep and probably from a man. Maybe her boyfriend?  
"Ok beka~ again I'm sorry! Bye"  
Mila waved at me and walked to her group of friends. I sat down watching her walking away. She had a teddy bear on her bag,  
It was the mascot of the most hated school on my school!  
The Madia Drost school.  
They were our enemies. Since years our schools were head on head fighting for ice skating Pokals. While other city's had football or soccer or Frisbee we had ice skating.  
And by the way everyone on their school was a dick, fuckboy,bitch or selfish. Or if you are special, all of them!  
"Here Yurio!"  
Phichit gave me one tablet with 2 big mcs, a big box of fries, 4 nuggets, 3 cheeseburgers and sprite.  
"Thanks"  
"Won't your stomach hurt after this? I mean after this we have training!"  
Ji asked. He was sitting on the bank in front of me.  
"It's ok I will handle it."  
I said, opening my cheeseburger.  
"So are you coming later to the partaaayyyyyyy Yurio?"  
Phichit asked in an annoying happy ton, taking a sip from his coke.  
"Yeah.."  
"Are your parents dragging you again?"  
Ji asked trying to sound serious.  
"Yeah..."  
"AHAHAHHA YEEAAAHHHH"  
Phichit raised from his seat yelling and laughing so loud everyone in here could here. And everyone was starring.  
Ji started giggling too.  
Why? My parents are always going with us into clubs partying with us. Well if i was in the mood to go with them.  
We had lots of weird conversations after while eating and questions that were so stupid, I was really thinking about them like this one from Ji:  
"Do you think you would feel it if I cut your finger of while it's asleep?"  
Or Phichit:  
"Dolphins are raping theirselfs so, if they could walk do you think they would rape us?"  
I have to admit it was kind of funny but also stupid.  
An hour later we stood up making our way to go out to catch the bus.  
Mila was sitting with her friends next to the door. She was flirting with a brown haired guy who was sitting next to her. He must have felt that I looked at him because he was looking back.  
I didn't wanted to look away so we had an eye battle till I got out of this stinky fast food restaurant.


	2. Daddy's

"What do you think of this song, for the battle?" Phichit stared at us with big eyes waiting for a respond that would satisfy him.  
Ji got one of the headphones and I got the other listening to a really annoying song that sounded like a mix of traditional Russian,German and Chinese music. In short, it sounded awful. Ji and I looked at each other hoping the bus would stop at our bus station.  
Ji coughed. "It sounds.. unique..?" He tried to smile but I could see the pain in his eyes. "Yeah right?!" Phichit had a really big smile on his face not realizing that it wasn't the positive unique. "Yurio what do you think about it?" Phichit leans closer to me. We were sitting in a bus that got four seats two in front of another two seats. Ji and I were sitting together.  
"Phichit it sound-" -Next station Ice Palast- the bus call saved my life. "You will... do it well I guess" i grabbed my backpack, stood up and got out of the bus. 

~3h later~

I was sitting exhausted on the bench next to the ice rink.  
The training was hart,but it always was and I loved it. It sounds weird but how can you get better if it ain't get harder right?   
"Next time you should focus more on the song, Yurio." My trainer/adoptive father Victor Nikirov smiled at me, giving me a water bottle. "Tch, I don't need your advice!" I took the water bottle and drank a big sip.  
"You need my advice otherwise I wouldn't be your coach!" He laughed. "Are you ready for the party Yurio? It will be so awesome I'm so excited!"   
"Not really..."  
"Don't act like you wouldn't like to go out with Yuri and me!"  
I looked into his blue-green eyes with a »If i had the option I would stay at home«- face.  
He laughed again.  
"Come on we're going home we need to get ready! I bet Yuri is waiting desperately!"  
Victor helped me getting up.  
My feed felt like they would bleed, I tied them too tight. We were the last ones here. Phichit and Ji were already at home.

~At Victors,Yurios and Yuris home~  
"We are back!!" Makkachin jumped at me licking all over my face. Viktor ran like a Ninja to the kitchen and all you could hear was a screaming Yuri. Makkachin and me me followed Victor after the scream. Victor hang on Yuris back, hugging him like a koala bear.  
"What is my husband doing~?" Victor asked him hugging him tighter.  
"I- I am c-cleaning the kitchen!"  
"Ugh.." I moaned.  
"YU-YURIO" Yuri turned around, he was redder than a Tomato.  
"Surprise" I said as unspectacular as it was. How did he not notice me?  
"I didn't noticed you were here too!!"   
I noticed.  
"Yeah.. I know."   
"We should get ready!!!" Victor was always excited when he wanted to go out and drink.  
"Ride me into the bedroom my majestic horse!" Victor commanded him.  
Yuri tried to walk with Victor on his back and you could see how hard it was for him. Victor must be heavy.  
"Cough. You mean pig. Cough"  
But they couldn't hear me anymore they already were in the bedroom.


	3. The shining knight

It was 11:30pm we were on our way to Chris night club. It was his 2 night club in our city. As it seemed many people visited the first one, but to be honest Chris had style! His clubs really had everything, even strip poles!  
Well I don't know if the second would have it as well, but the first one had some!   
I always had to hide my face in embarrassment of my father Yuri. After a few drinks he... well is a "dancing queen" would Victor say, and I like to use that name as well.  
We are in a big black car with our own driver.  
I don't want to specify but we had hella money since my dads were the best ice skaters!  
"Davvvaaaiiii davvvaaiiiii~~~"  
"Victor you shouldn't drink so much! We aren't there yet!"  
Yuri tries to take the champagne from Victor before he drinks it in one go.  
"Staph Yuri you duno what good me!"  
Victor was so drunk his Russian accent got stronger and stronger and I have the feeling that Victor can't even talk in English anymore!  
That would be a big problem for Yuri since he can't speak Russian! 

-18minuets and 2 champagne bottles that Victor almost drank by himself later-

"We there Chrisss"  
Victor stumbled out of our car searching desperately for the blonde Swiss cow.  
"Victor you are too drunk too search him alone!"  
Yuri got as fast as he could out of the car and what us both shocked every time we were out with Victor was that how fast he could walk when he's drunk.  
"Oh dammit! You can go in just show them your bow Yurio. I'm searching Victor!"  
Yuri hurried with the speed of light to search Victor in a crowd of humans.  
"Okay lets go.." I sighed.  
I tried to search the entrance but I couldn't see anything in this turmoil.   
"Fu-"  
Something stumbled against me and I fell on the hard stone ground.  
"Walk boy-girl!"  
A big blonde Johny bravo guy was standing in front of me and looked really pissed for no reason.   
"You walked against-"  
"What's your problem?"  
A brunet Boy with Russian(?) accent walked in front of me, I could only see his back.  
What is HIS PROBLEM for interfere that guy and me??  
"Don't you know that it's rude to stumble against people and not apologize?"  
He turned around and stretched his hand out.  
I know that guy... i think... his face looked so familiar but... who the hell is he?   
"Take my hand I will help you!"  
I looked up to that blonde big steroid guy.   
He looked really pissed. I think I should grab his hand maybe it will provoke him.  
"Thank you..?"  
"Otabek."  
Ota...bek...  
"Tch whatever. You better don't cross my way again!" He walked to a fake blonde girl with boobs that were probably bigger than my head and a nasty skin color that had an orange touch in it.  
"Don't ever touch me again Odabek!"  
"Otabek."  
"Whatever! Thank you but I didn't needed your help."  
I let go of his hand in the rudest way I know so that he understood that I'm not a girl.  
"Otabek, im not a girl if you thought that! And if I was I am independent! Not every women needs a shining knight!"  
"Salty."  
"IM NOT SALTY!"  
I didn't even know what »salty« means. I only know that Phichit is saying it too and that it's some slang word or I don't know.  
"You really don't want a drink, princess?"  
He smirked at me. Is he laughing at me?!  
"Fu*k off" I turned around and made my way through the people again.  
But still one thing is bothering me,  
Why does his face looks so familiar to me?


	4. Alcohol

It costed me 30 minuets to enter the club because  
1\. I couldn't find the entrance  
And   
2\. I wasn't sure if I should reeaaally search for the entrance or just go home.  
I thought that once I'm in it, it would be a little bit more relaxed but I thought wrong.  
I tried to fight my way through the crowded club, trying to find a stool or chair or whatever I could sit on. Or find my dads or friends.  
At least one thing turned out perfect: I found a free stool on the bar!   
"One beer please!" The barkeeper couldn't Hear me. It was dark and too loud so the barkeeper bent over to hear me better and when his face came closer to mine I could see who he is.  
"Yurio?"  
"Chris?!"  
He laughed slapping my shoulder.  
"How's it going princess? Long time no see!" He laughed while cleaning a glass.  
"Why are you working on the bar? I thought the club belongs to you?"  
"Does this mean I am not allowed to work in my own club?"   
"Eh... no I'm sorry..."  
"Nah it's fine! One of the barkeepers is ill so I'm gonna represent him!"  
He came closer resting his elbows on the counter.   
"A beer!"  
"Alright!" He gave me a bottle of German beer, I never tasted German beer.   
"Oh by the way did you already see your VIP lounge?"  
"No."  
"Then go make the seat free you already have a lounge!" He laughed again making a hand sign for me to go away.  
I was on my way through sweating,dancing people to get to my lounge.  
They played lots of house today. It wasn't my favorite style but it's ok.   
"Yuuurrriiooo"  
All my 2 friends and dads were sitting on a big red couch that was upstairs in a glass cube room, waving at me. I showed the security my VIP string. When I was about to go upstairs Ji ran downstairs to me and hugged me tightly.  
"What the he-"  
"Yurioooo~~ where have you beiiinn all ze time?"  
He was drunk. He was more than drunk.  
"Let go of me Ji!"  
"I wunna dance with you!"  
He took my hand and dragged me to the dance floor, Phichit running behind us, trying to keep up with us.   
After dancing we went to Chris on the bar to get some shots.  
"Onto the new ice skating tournament!"  
Phichit yelled raising his shot.  
"Onto the new ice skating tournament!"  
Ji and me yelled also raising or shots.  
We drank a lot alcohol this night! I think it's the first time ever I drank so much alcohol.

-drrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg-  
"Hhhmmmm" I moaned in pain. My whole head felt like it was gonna explode at any moment.  
-drrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg-  
"God dammit..." I tried to find my phone to turn off the alarm with closed eyes, when it suddenly stopped by itself.   
"Are you awake?" I could feel the hot breath of the husky voice on my ear. Is Victor again in my bed? That happened sometimes when he's too drunk to find his room.  
"Vic...tor..?"  
"Victor?"  
I opened my eyes and tried to get up forgetting my pain in shock of the voice.  
"Is everything ok?"  
I slowly turned my head to the right side to see who was talking to me.  
Oh my...  
"Yurio?"  
"O-Otabek??"  
"You remembered?" He said happy rubbing his eyes.  
"Why are you in my bed?"  
"Why are YOU in MY bed?"  
He grinned but I was somehow disgusted,shocked and scared.  
I looked around me and as it seemed I really was in his bed.  
"F*ck..." I said under my breath. I wanted to cry what am I doing here?  
"I will go make some breakfast!" His face came closer to me.. k-kissing me on the cheek?!?!?!?  
"W-wait!"   
"It would be better if you stay in bed! I don't think that you can walk yet." He got up from the bed and walked to the door. Naked. But all I could see was his muscular back and... I don't want to admit it but really nice ass. He closed the door behind him leaving me alone in his bed. In his room. In his house!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter I hope you liked it!  
> I'm sorry if it's not full of love and Otabek yet.  
> I would be happy about some comments or feedbacks~ :)


End file.
